Sora and Namine
by XRarityoftearsX
Summary: A collection of Sora/Namine oneshots, drabbles, and songfics. Some describe traits, others are simple stories. Rated T for very minor sexual content, lanauge, and romance.
1. Chapter 1: Innocence

**Chapter summary: Sora thinks about Naminer's strongest trait, and decides that her strongest trait is her innocence. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Innocence**

Innocence was by far Naminé's strongest trait, Sora thought, as he watched the girl against from him in his seat doodle an Easter egg in her sketchbook.

First of all, he had never seen her wear anything except that simple white dress. She never even thought about wearing tight, skimpy, or even colored clothing.

"Hey Nami," her brunette friend Olette called from next to her. "What're you doing for Easter?"

The blonde turned her head towards her and smiled angelically. "I'm going to stay home this year, and wait for the Easter Bunny!"

Sora grinned and chuckled to himself. Naminé never did seem to reach past the age of five, even though she was fifteen. She still believed in the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, and the Tooth fairy. All of them were things most people her age didn't believe in anymore. She even still had her fear of monsters under her bed!

Olette laughed. "Naminé, you really need to get a boyfriend."

Naminé pouted and stuck her tongue out for a brief moment before returning to her drawing as she drew zig-zag lines across her egg.

That was another thing. No one had ever laid a hand on Naminé in any way. Her parents hugged her, but that was all. She had never been kissed by anyone except her family, she was obviously still a virgin, and was more than willingly to wait to change that with someone she really loved. Her bright blonde hair and naïve blue eyes would agree to that statement.

Upon wondering what Naminé's strongest strait was, he looked up "Innocence" on Wikipedia. Symbols of Wikipedia were the color white, the lamb, children, and virgins.

Naminé never wore anything except white. She was a lot like the lamb-quiet, delicate, and very cute. She always acted like a child. She was completely unaware of the evil world she lived in. And she was a virgin.

Sora smiled at her as she looked at him with a confused expression. "Why're you looking at me like that? Do I got something on my face?" She asked as she brushed her fingertips against her nose.

Sora shook his head and she titled hers to the side, baffled.

Sora chuckled again. "What's so funny?" She asked. He was right. Innocence was by far Naminé's strongest trait.


	2. Chapter 2: Crush

**Chapter summary: Sora thinks about his crush on a certain blonde girl. This chapter is a songfic, and features the song "Crush" by David Archuletta.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Crush**

_I hung up the phone tonight.  
Something happened for the first time.  
Deep inside it was a rush-what a rush._

Sora groaned as he lay awake in his bed, still trying to go to sleep. A few minutes ago, he had gotten up, went into the kitchen, and took some medicine and water to help him sleep. It was almost two in the morning, and his parents Cloud and Aerith were fast asleep. His older brothers Roxas and Ven were asleep in their rooms. If he didn't fall asleep soon, he wouldn't want to wake up, and he would have to go to school tired, and unable to focus.

And it was all because of that blonde girl, Naminé.

Naminé, Naminé, Naminé. Her name rang like bells in his head, and every time he closed his eyes, he saw the image of the blue-eyed girl that was in all of his classes.

_Cause the possibility…  
That you would ever feel the same way…  
About me, just too much, just too much…_

He had had a crush on her for a very long time, for almost two years since he had known her.

He didn't know when he had started to feel that way about her, but it made sense. He would get jealous when a fellow classmate would ask her out, and would smile to himself when she politely rejected him. He was rather protective of her when someone like Seifer would hit on her, and he didn't like letting her out of his sight. He would always sit next to her at the movies when their group of friends went out, and offer her his jacket when she said she was cold.

He tried telling himself he was just looking out for a friend, but knew deep down he was lying to himself. She began to occupy his thoughts more and more often, and he would often stare at her during class instead of paying attention. But what if she felt the same way about him? What if she thought about him as much as he thought about her? Did he ever cross her mind when he wasn't around?

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you.  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized.  
And I just got to know…_

One of the many questions that entered his head when he thought about her was did she have feelings for him? Did she like him back? What if she didn't, and he asked her out? Then they wouldn't be friends anymore, and he didn't want to risk that.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone…?  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

With a sigh, he rolled over and covered his head with his pillow. The blonde was more than enough to drive him crazy. Was he crazy? Was he in love? Or was it just another crush? He had crushes before, one being on his other classmate Sakura, and another on his neighbor Gabby, but neither of them felt as strong as this one.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away,  
but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay…  
going away-ay-ay…_

Riku had told him all the time that she liked back, and she was merely holding back like he was, and that he should man up and ask her out. But he wouldn't. He would try and just leave it be, but the crush wouldn't go away.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
when we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take!  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into  
something that will last, last forever, forever!  
_

He wasn't like he hadn't tried to spend time with her. When she said she was going to the library for a new book or to study, he would offer to go with her, despite his great dislike for places like the library where he couldn't be loud. And much to his delight, she smiled and agreed.

He grinned at the memory. She had happily helped him with his homework, and he got an A on it. Everyone believed Sora couldn't pass school without her help.

He sat up and looked at his side table. On it was a picture of him and his friends. His eyes automatically fell onto Naminé. He smiled and laid his head down on his pillow, and soon fell asleep. He knew he had a crush on her.


	3. Chapter 3: Soda

**Chapter summary: Sora looks at an empty soda bottle. Note: This one is a drabble. **

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Soda**

Sora gazed at the empty two-liter bottle of Dr. Pepper on the counter. Dr. Pepper was Naminé's favorite soda. She loved it more than anything. She had said so herself. He only wanted to know if she loved it more than him.


	4. Chapter 4: Heart

**Chapter summary: Naminé always been a bit dumb. She never did well in school, and she's very implusive. But he should talk. And for what she lacked in brains, she made up for in heart.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Heart**

Naminé was always at least a tiny bit dumb. Other times, she was naive. And sometimes, she was just plain stupid.

The blonde girl had never done well in school. She had barely graduated the 8th, and didn't have plans to go to college. She was getting a C in Math, and a D- in Science. She was more of the creative type, and could easily get an A in art. She was very naive and fell for anything. She was by far too trusting of other people.

More over, she was very implusive. She got involved in fights because she didn't stop and think about what could happen, and this resulted in injuries.

But for what she lacked in brains, she made up for in heart.

She stood up for nerds who were bullied, and made sure the bullies' bad deeds did not go unpunished, and gave them a taste of their own medicine. She refused to go out with anyone just because they were attractive. Their looks didn't matter, but their personality didn't. If you were mean to other people for no reason, she would be mean to you for no reason.

She once said, "I stand up for what is right, even if I must stand alone."

She had other famous quotes like, "Those who stand for nothing fall for anything", and "If I have to be arrogant, stupid, and shallow to be popular, I'd rather stay a nerd for the rest of my life." Sora's favorite had to be, "Love is love, no matter who you find it in." Naminé was for gay marriage, and didn't mind incest either, believing it shouldn't be illegal anywhere. She was also for incest because of two of her friends were brother and sister, but were together, secretly.

Naminé also had a habit of making friends with people who were considered freaks, including two of her friends, who were teased for being anime fanatics. Another one of her friends was a teenage mom, another had various medical problems, and still, one was Star Wars obsessed. But she would turn her back on any of them. They weren't just friends. They were brothers and sisters, they were a pack.

They were a pack of angry, mangee, wolves. You piss one off, and the others will come and kill you.

Sora smiled. That was one of the many things he loved about her. What she lacked in brains, she made up for in heart.


End file.
